In a typical WLAN radio network according to the IEEE 802.11 standard, a plurality of clients are connected to an access point. Via the access point, the clients can access other devices (also clients) connected to the access point. The access point may, for example, simultaneously establish access to the Internet (WLAN router).
Every participant in the network has its own network address (IP address) and is uniquely identifiable and addressable with this network address. To establish and maintain the wireless connection between the access point and the clients, the access point transmits its radio network identifier (SSID). The clients must log in to the access point with the radio network identifier of the access point and, in the case of an encrypted connection, with a password also.
The use of a WLAN connection for retrieving data present in a vehicle is known. Special interfaces exist for connecting a WLAN network to a data bus (e.g. a CAN bus) of a vehicle. The arrangement of a plurality of access points within a vehicle is also known, wherein the access points are connected in parallel with one another via lines to a server. Users can be connected wirelessly to one of the access points via dedicated clients, see EP 1 337 055 A2.
The connection of stationary WLAN routers via WDS (Wireless Distribution System) is also known, for example the connection of WLAN routers of the Fritz!Box 7170 type from the manufacturer AVM, Berlin, Germany. WDS is a method for addressing in a WLAN. A plurality of access points can also communicate with one another in the same network via WDS.